Never Let Them See You Cry
by New Quality
Summary: I hid my pent up sorrow. It didn't matter that she lied, because i didn't want anyone. I did need them though. They Refused to acknowledge me. Even my own team. The dirt clouded how amazing i was. Cleaning myself off im ready to show the world who i am


**A/n Ok so the summary made it sound dark and angsty but its not. Naruto just held some of the hate in his heart, for awhile... well read to find out. Oh and this could be yaoi or like brotherly love. If it was Yaoi it be kaka X Naruto or Itachi X Naruto if it wasn't i don't know what pairing it'd be, Maybe Naruto X Hinata. This could have a non graphic lemon. Well vote for yaoi or straight and please review so I know to continue. Let me know what you think oh and this is the prologue so sorry it's a little slow. Also Tenshi is an oc from twisted which is a story I highly recommend though on hold at the moment. Well R&R, also this is betated by angil. **

A shattered building in the corner of the leaf village, housing those no longer wanted or those with no one left. She happened to be both. The outcaste Uchiha girl, her name would surely get her adopted but if they new of her history she would be lucky if they even glanced at her. She walked next to the anbu member, it was rather intimidating. He stood tall and stoic, or maybe the mask just gave him that illusion. He had the anbu tattoo on his right arm. An emblem that would forever be in his skin. An insignia that would mark him as a cold blooded killer.

The anbu looked down at her, she didn't look up but she could fell his gaze. "Arigato gozaimasu anbu-san" she spoke trying to be polite as possible. The anbu looked somewhat surprised, but Tenshi just ignored that. It was a normal thing for people to be shocked over an Uchiha who wasn't arrogant and rude. She took her bag from the anbu and walked up the steps, bricks shifted under her feet but she pressed on, already assuming the worst. The doorknob was originally gold, and it still was at the base, the rest was turning sliver.

The anbu opened the door for her, she was surprised because she assumed he left, but she was thankful that he hadn't. She would have stood still staring at the door knob for another hour. When the door opened, Tenshi was shocked to see happy children running around smiling. Still she knew the happiness didn't reach everyone, it was for those select few deemed to live a normal life. At least for an outcast. A brown haired woman with a kind smile noticed Tenshi and the anbu and started to walk towards them. Before she reached them Tenshi grabbed the anbu "hey Anbu-san, please can you not tell them of my lineage, I don't want to be judged." she said. The anbu nodded his head as to tell her he would keep her secret.

The woman came over, and introduced herself as Yukinoh. The whole time Yukinoh was smiling and appeared happy but Tenshi being the genius she was could tell differently due to the waves, the cold icy aura directed towards her. Tenshi slid off her shoes and waved goodbye to the anbu. The place was relatively nice and would do for the time being. Plus Tenshi was always fond of children. Yukinoh motioned for Tenshi to follow her; they walked up a flight of stairs, children ran past playing tag and other various games they tend to play. When they reached a door at the end of the hallway Yukinoh stopped "I apologize for the garbage in the room, but this is the only bed we have right now."

Tenshi was about to reply to the statement when she felt a furious wave of murderous intent, it was so strong and thick it was suffocating. Tenshi look to see what it was directed at, she saw a small looking blond boy. Struggling to understand why such an innocent child could deserve such hatred she was about to ask when Yukinoh left. "Sorry but I can't stand the smell of the filth in there" she said.

The little boy choked on a sob. Hearing that Tenshi's heart practically broke, she knelt down in front of the little kid; he had his head buried in his arms. She went to raise his head up, he flinched at the touch. She briefly wonder how much this kid went through to not even be able to accept touch. Her maternal instincts instantly taking over "Sweetie I won't hurt" she said soothingly. The clouded blue eyes searched for any hint that she was lying, when he only found genuine concern he smiled.

"You remind me of Iruka-kun, he visits here from time to time" said a smiling 4 year old even with the tears still on his face.  
Tenshi smiled and wiped his eyes, "So why were you crying?"  
"Stranger-chan I rather not tell, you might hate me."  
Tenshi tried not to force the child to talk when he didn't want to. That could damage his already fragile psyche. Tenshi wiped the kids eyes with her sleeve, he had beautiful eyes even while they where red. "Kid, what's your name?"  
The kid looked up and smiled "I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage."  
"Well Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Tenshi Uchiha and from this day on I vow to take care of you."  
Naruto smiled and started to cry again "Really?"  
Tenshi smiled and started to cry herself "Well under one condition."  
Naruto looked up; eyes shrouded in confusion "What?" He said tilting his head in a very cute way.  
"Never let them see you cry" Tenshi said.

**A/n: well what did you think? Just so you know all my other chapters will be longer this is just the prologue. **_Arigato gozaimasu_ **just means thank you, but the gozaimasu means it's polite. I wonder if this is even worth continuing. Oh and just so you know this isn't even an OC story it just sets up the plot. Well please review and I think this may be yaoi or no pairing just hints at pairings, depends on what you tell me. Could also be a straight pairing just you don't get to decide you can give me suggestions but its not really voting, seeing as I already have the plot written out. Anyway til next update. Oh and review I'm hoping for like 5 before I update again. Betaed by Angil, i love that chick so thanks and the next update is coming soon. **  
--


End file.
